El privilegio de amar
by Coqui Andrew
Summary: Albert y Candy se aman, se ven obligados a separarse un tiempo.


**Hola chicas, esta historia esta basada en una canción de los 90s para el reto, espero les guste. La canción es "El privilegio de amar" interpretada por Manuel Mijares.**

 **Nota aclaratoria: No tiene nada de la telenovela del mismo título.**

 **EL PRIVILEGIO DE AMAR**

 ** _Coqui Andrew_**

Candy y Albert vivían en el mismo vecindario, ella llego a vivir ahí a la edad de diez años, pues su papá lo acababan de dar un traspaso a la ciudad de Chicago, Albert ya tenía tiempo viviendo ahí, cuando su nueva vecina llego él se enamoró de esa pequeña de ojos verdes, iban a la misma escuela.

Al pasar los años ellos fueron los mejores amigos, aunque sabían que estaban enamorados, no lo confesaban, por miedo, además Albert por sus calificaciones había obtenido una beca en Londres, una razón más para no confesar su amor, la despedida fue muy dolorosa para ambos.

Candy se cambio de vivienda al fallecer sus padres y su hermano Michael estaba casado no podía vivir con él, pues su esposa era muy especial y no aceptaba a Candy.

Michael le ayudo a conseguir un departamento en el centro de Chicago con la venta de la casa de sus padres.

Candy para solventar los gastos lo compartía con sus amigas Paty y Annie.

Albert regreso a Chicago después de cinco años de estar en Londres, era un empresario exitoso, paso a la que era su casa para ver al amor de su vida, la esposa de su tío le informo que tres años atrás ella se había ido de allí, pues sus papás fallecieron y no dejo ningún dato de su nuevo domicilio.

Albert desilusionado se fue a un hotel a vivir, pues no quiso quedarse con la familia de su tío.

Candy siempre tuvo pretendientes, no se enamoró de ninguno pues ella solo amaba a uno y sus pensamientos siempre estaba él, esto les incomodaba mucho a sus amigas pues ellas no creían que Albert regresará le decían que él ya había hecho una vida allá, pues habían perdido todo contacto.

-Candy tienes que olvidarte de Albert pues nunca te contacto ni siquiera te aviso que cambio su correo, tienes a Terry rogándote y tu solo quieres ser su amiga- Comentó Paty

-Paty tiene razón, tienes que olvidarlo y darle una oportunidad a Terry, es un buen muchacho y te quiere- Dijo Annie

-Muchachas saben que no me interesa ningún otro hombre, se que tienen razón respecto a Terry, pero creo que él solo está encaprichado conmigo, me recuerda a Neal, el que fue mi vecino. Por esa razón no deje mis datos con ningún vecino para que no me molestará junto con su hermana Eliza.

-Pero ¿cómo estás tan segura que Albert regresará? – Pregunto Annie

-Mi corazón, me dice que él vendrá, por cierto ¿cuándo se van a Los Ángeles?

-Este fin de semana iremos, Candy, Archie y Stear ya están allá y nos ayudarán a encontrar un departamento, y nos integraremos al trabajo. -Comentó Paty

-Chicas la voy extrañar- dijo Candy melancólica

-Y ¿volverás a compartir? – Dijo Annie

-No, con mi nuevo empleo puedo mantener el departamento- Comento Candy

-Candy lo que no entendemos es ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste a Albert que lo amas? – Pregunto Annie

-Porque, no quería perder su amistad y no quería saber si no era correspondida. Pero ya no hablemos más de chicos, les ayudo a empacar.

-Candy antes de empezar quiero decirte que, si alguna vez se reencuentran Albert y tú, no dejes de decirle lo que sientes por él, has lo que piensas, dale lo que tengas y no te arrepentirás, es mejor a que vivas una ilusión, date la oportunidad de ser correspondida y sino por lo menos no te quedarás con la duda de ¿qué hubiera pasado? – Le dijo Paty

Llegó el fin de semana, Candy fue a dejar a las chicas al aeropuerto y después se dirigió al parque que estaba cerca de su departamento, camino un rato y sentó bajo un frondoso árbol y cerca del lago, se puso triste y lloró por que estaba perdiendo a sus amigos, primero Albert y ahora sus amigas.

En el otro lado del parque iba Albert pensando cómo podía encontrar a Candy, se fue acercando donde se encontraba ella, cuando alzo la vista, vio a una hermosa chica, se quedó mirándola un largo rato, me recuerda a Candy se fue acercando con cautela.

\- ¡Es ella! pero está triste – Por su cabeza pasaron mil preguntas de por qué se encontraba en ese estado.

Se sentó junto a ella y le dijo -Candy, princesa, ¿Por qué lloras? –

\- ¡Esa voz!, ¿Será posible? - Candy se giró lentamente, para encontrarse esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto anhelaba ver - ¡Albert! – grito Candy y se abalanzo sobre él.

Albert gustosamente la recibió en sus brazos – Princesa, me da gusto encontrarte, lamento mucho no escribirte además te extrañe como no tienes idea-

-Albert, a mí también me da gusto verte e igual te extrañe- comento Candy sin soltarlo – y lloraba porque Paty y Annie, se fueron hoy a Los Ángeles a vivir y pues te recordaba –

\- ¡Oh! Mi Candy, mi hermosa Candy, no sabía que se irían, pero te aseguró que estarán bien – Albert la acerco más a él.

Ella al escuchar tan hermosas palabras, levanto su rostro para verlo, quedaron tan cerca que sus labios se unieron en un beso tan deseado por ambos.

Cuando se separaron, Albert se levantó y ayudo a Candy hacer lo mismo – Creo que debemos hablar, hermosa, ¿Puedes sugerir algún lugar?

Candy toda sonrojada le contesto - ¿Te parece bien mi departamento?, vivo cerca de aquí.

-Me parece bien, vamos – le ofreció su brazo y caminaron rumbo al departamento.

Entraron al departamento y Albert se dio cuenta que era femenino, elegante y sencillo el hogar de Candy – ¡Es hermoso! Y tiene una vista espectacular, desde aquí se ve el parque, tenias razón vives muy cerca – dijo emocionado y con sinceridad.

Candy le ofreció un café que gustoso acepto.

-Hermosa, fui a buscarte a tu antigua casa y no te encontré, lamento mucho lo de tus padres, pero ¿Por qué no dejaste tu nueva dirección? -

-No quise dejarla, Albert tu bien sabes que tus primos se la pasaban molestándome y no quería que aún cambiando de domicilio me encontrarán-

-No son mis primos-

\- ¿Cómo?, ¡¿No son tus primos?!

-No, son hijos de la segunda esposa de mi tío Frank, estuvo casado con mí tía Elroy, quién era hermana de mi papá, al morir ella, él al poco tiempo se casó con la que fuera su amante, pero Sara ya tenía a sus hijos. - Comentó Albert- por esa razón acepte la beca para estudiar fuera pues esa ambiciosa mujer quería que me casara con su hija y no vivo con ellos.

-Qué horror, y ¿Dónde vives?

-En un hotel, por el momento, empezaré a buscar un departamento.

-Albert… bueno no sé si te gustaría vivir conmigo, tengo una habitación disponible –

\- ¿De verdad?, no te importa lo que dirá la gente-

-No, nunca me ha importado lo que la gente piense o hable, es mi vida y si quiero…

\- ¡Gracias, Candy! ¡Acepto! Cambiando el tema lo que paso en el parque, espero no te incomoden mis palabras, pero ya no puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento por ti, ¡Te amo!

\- ¡Oh!, pues yo también te amo Albert, mi corazón siempre fue y es tuyo.

Se unieron en beso al terminar Candy le dijo – Gracias, Albert, gracias por darme el Privilegio de amar.

\- ¡Cómo te quiero, mi amor! - Dijo Albert antes de darle otro beso.

Seis meses después en una iglesia de Chicago, daban el si acepto teniendo como testigo a sus amigos más cercanos.

En el salón, en el primer baile se escucho una hermosa canción

 _Que podre decirte_

 _En el corto tiempo_

 _En que se vive una ilusión_

 _Que podre dejarte_

 _Tan pegado al alma_

 _Que se quede ahí, en tu corazón_

 _Yo no pretendo enseñarte_

 _Lo que es el mundo_

 _Me falta también_

 _Pero vale la pena_

 _Disfrutar cada día_

 _Porque me has regalado_

 _El privilegio de amarte_

 _Di lo que sientas_

 _Has lo que piensas_

 _Da lo que tengas_

 _Y no te arrepientas_

 _Y si no llega_

 _Lo que esperabas_

 _No te conformes_

 _Jamás te detengas_

 _Pero sobre todas las cosas_

 _Nunca te olvides_

 _De dios_

 _Serás del tamaño_

 _De tus pensamientos_

 _No te permitas fracasar_

 _Lo más importante_

 _Son los sentimientos_

 _Y lo que no puedes confiar_

 _Y cuando llegue el momento_

 _En lo que tu sola quisieras volar_

 _Aunque no estemos juntos_

 _Estarán los recuerdos_

 _Que con solo tenerlos_

 _Volverás a vivirlos_

 _Di lo que sientas_

 _Has lo que piensas_

 _Da lo que tengas_

 _Y no te arrepientas_

 _No te limites_

 _Por lo que digan_

 _Sé lo quieras_

 _Pero se tú mismo_

 _Y si no llega_

 _Lo que esperabas_

 _No te conformes_

 _Jamás te detengas_

 _Pero sobre todas las cosas_

 _Nunca te olvides de Dios_

 _Pero sobre todas las cosas_

 _Como te quiero_

 _Mi amor_

 **Fin**

 **Saludos y bendiciones**

 **Coqui Andrew**


End file.
